Sisters of Sigmar
See Also: Character Planner The Rock lies in the middle of the River Stir in the southern part of Mordheim. More fortress than convent, the Rock has survived the devastation wrought by the comet and provided a refuge for the Sisters of Sigmar. Branded witches and worse by the broader Cult of Sigmar because of their miraculous deliverance, the Sisters maintain a fervent devotion to their god. They seek to prove themselves and redeem their order by cleansing Mordheim of the many evils that beset it and locking away the tainted wyrdstone where its corruption cannot spread. Armed with faith and warhammer, the Sisters stand ready to oppose all who would defy them. ''Starting Choices 'Leader' ---- 'Sigmarite Matriarch' ---- }} Offense Point. The next action taken must be a melee Attack or Charge or the effect is lost. }} ''See also - Sister Spells 'Heroes' ---- 'Hired Swords (DLC)' ---- If the Smuggler or the Wolf-Priest of Ulric Hired Sword DLC was purchased, they are also available as a starting Hero. There will be selections of the Hired Swords that can be hired for free. ---- 'Sister Superior' ---- meters for turn. |cost= }} 'Henchmen' ---- Three Henchmen slots are available at Warband Rank 0 (start), four henchmen slots become available at Warband Rank 1 and five henchman slots (max) become available at Warband Rank 4 or when, at Veteran Rank 5, starting a new warband at Warband Rank 5. A Henchman can fill a Hero slot if the Lad's Got Talent (Intelligence Passive) Skill is learned. ---- 'Sister' ---- meters for turns. }} 'Novice' ---- for turn. }} ''Attainable Choices 'Heroes' ---- 'Sigmar's Purifier' ---- The Sigmar's Purifier warrior type becomes available at Warband Rank 2 or when, at Veteran Rank 5, starting a new warband at Warband Rank 5. ---- }} ''See also - Sister Spells 'Augur' ---- The Augur warrior type becomes available at Warband Rank 4 or when, at Veteran Rank 5, starting a new warband at Warband Rank 5. The Augur is the only other warrior type that can also fill the Leader slot, if the Born Leader (Leadership Passive) Skill is learned. ---- }} and removes the cost. }} 'Impressive' ---- 'Maiden of Sigmar' ---- The Maiden of Sigmar Impressive warrior becomes available at Warband Rank 5 or when, at Veteran Rank 5, starting a new warband at Warband Rank 5. ---- }} . }} See also - Sister Spells 'Faction Choices' ---- Recieving Reputation Bonuses from Factions will allow more choices of warriors than normally available to the warband. ''Sigmar's Haven 'Marksman' ---- At Reputation Rank 4 the Mercenaries Marksman Henchman warrior type becomes available. 'Warrior Priest' ---- At Reputation Rank 5 the Witch Hunters Warrior Priest Hero warrior type becomes available. Brigand's Burg 'Flagellant' ---- At Reputation Rank 4 the Witch Hunters Flagellant Henchman warrior type becomes available. 'Youngblood''' ---- At Reputation Rank 5 the Mercenaries Youngblood Hero warrior type becomes available. Sisters of Sigmar Special Skills and Spells . |cost= |time=1 day |gc=600 |req=6 Intelligence |masteffect=Dodge chance increases to . |masttime=3 days |mastgc=300 |mastreq=9 Intelligence }} ---- chance to hit. If hit, the target gains a debuff that reduces maximum Offense and Strategy Points by for turn. Not Stackable. |cost= |time=1 day |gc=100 |req=6 Weapon skill |masteffect=Maximum Offense and Strategy Points penalty increased to and Hit chance penalty reduced to . |masttime=3 days |mastgc=300 |mastreq=9 Weapon skill }} ---- . |cost= |time=1 day |gc=100 |req=6 Intelligence |masteffect=Melee and Ranged Resistance increases to . |masttime=3 days |mastgc=300 |mastreq=9 Intelligence }} |-| Passive Skills= . |time=1 day |gc=100 |req=6 Leadership |masteffect=Chance to pass increases to . |masttime=3 days |mastgc=300 |mastreq=9 Leadership }} ---- . |time=1 day |gc=100 |req=6 Intelligence |masteffect=Ranged Resistance increases to . |masttime=3 days |mastgc=300 |mastreq=9 Intelligence }} ---- . |time=1 day |gc=100 |req=6 Intelligence |masteffect=Magic Resistance increases to . |masttime=3 days |mastgc=300 |mastreq=9 Intelligence }} |-| Sisters of Sigmar Spells= and melee Damage by . |cost= |warrior=Sigmarite Matriarch - |time=1 day |gc=100 |int=3 |masteffect=Critical hit chance increases to , melee Damage to . |mastcurse=5 |mastgc=300 |masttime=3 days |mastint=9 }} ---- damage. Bypasses Armour Absorption. |cost= |warrior=Sigmar's Purifier - |time=1 day |gc=100 |int=3 |masteffect=Damage increases to , range to m. |mastcurse=5 |mastgc=300 |masttime=3 days |mastint=9 }} ---- |warrior=Maiden of Sigmar - |time=1 day |gc=100 |int=3 |masteffect=Duration increases to turns, range to m. |mastcurse=5 |mastgc=300 |masttime=3 days |mastint=9 }} ---- . |cost= |time=2 days |gc=200 |int=6 |masteffect=Duration increases to turns, range to m. |mastcurse=5 |mastgc=400 |masttime=4 days |mastint=12 }} ---- and Melee Resistance by . |cost= |time=2 days |gc=200 |int=6 |masteffect=Ranged Resistance increases to , Melee Resistance to , range to m. |mastcurse=5 |mastgc=400 |masttime=4 days |mastint=12 }} ---- |time=2 days |gc=200 |int=6 |masteffect=Also grants immunity to Fear. Range increases to m. |mastcurse=5 |mastgc=400 |masttime=4 days |mastint=12 }} ---- wounds. |cost= |time=3 days |gc=300 |int=9 |masteffect=Wounds restored increases to . |mastcurse=5 |mastgc=500 |masttime=5 days |mastint=15 }} ---- Offense Points that can only be used to perform Counter-attacks. If the target is stunned, it will also recover. |cost= |time=3 days |gc=300 |int=9 |masteffect=Offense Points restored increases to and range to m. |mastcurse=5 |mastgc=500 |masttime=5 days |mastint=15 }} }} Category:Sisters of Sigmar Category:Warbands